The problem of recognizing people depicted in an image from the appearance of their face has been studied for many years. Face recognition systems and processes essentially operate by comparing some type of model of a person's face to an image or characterization of the person's face extracted from an input image. These face models are typically obtained by training a face recognition systems using images of a person's face (or a characterization thereof). Thus, a database of training face images or characterizations is typically needed to train a face recognition system.